


Kinktober 2018 Tickling

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Showers, Tickling, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Wendy and Dipper have a tickling contest.





	Kinktober 2018 Tickling

It started innocently enough. A tickling contest. Someone would be doing something and the other would sneak up on the other. Neither Dipper or Wendy knew how it started. 

Wendy would be stocking the shelf and Dipper would sneak behind her and quickly tickle her sides. Dipper would be reading a book and Wendy’s fingers would crawl up the back of his neck.

But things very quickly escalated from there. After walking out of the shower, Dipper found the redhead waiting for him. Wendy stood in their closet in her underwear, leafing through her clothes when Dipper popped out.

The tickling was starting to get more intimate. Armpits and sides became thighs and chests. Laughter became moans. Finally, Wendy pushed Dipper onto their bed. Tickles became caresses. Kisses were punctuated with laughter as fingers danced across each others genitals.

It went on all night. They both won.


End file.
